


After Dark

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Daesung the tourist, I apologize in advance, M/M, YB the sexy useless vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daesung is on a short vacation to a small, old town. He's being followed though, in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

Daesung hops down the final few steps of the old temple he’s visiting and takes an appreciative look around the grounds before him. It had gotten dark while he was inside, but he isn’t bothered; he likes the way the last lingering bits of light caught on the edges of the complex. He grins and takes in a deep breath before walking across the open courtyard and toward the entrance.

 

As he comes up to the gate, however, he pauses. He feels his face scrunch up in concentration as he strains his ears for any type of sound. There weren’t very many people in the complex right now, and he’s the only one in the vicinity of the gate that he can see...but he could have sworn that he’d heard slight steps behind him. He turns to look behind him, and he gets the sudden feeling that someone is looking at him.

 

He runs his eyes over the immediate area, but can’t spot anyone. He brings a hand up to rub over the back of his neck and shrugs, trying to get rid of the strange feeling that had fallen over him. There’s no one nearby, so his mind is just playing tricks on him in the dark. He laughs quietly at himself for being so worried over nothing, and then he continues on his way out of the temple complex.

 

He misses the brightly sparkling eyes staring out at him from deep within one of the recesses of the ornate gate.

 

Daesung considers his options as he gets to the end of the path that leads back to the small town he’s staying in: he could go to his hotel, order in some food, and go to bed early...or he could explore the surprisingly vibrant town some more and grab something from a street stall. He hesitates for a few moments, wavering between the two options, before he steels himself and decides to explore: he could go to bed early like an old man anytime.

 

The town wasn’t large, but it had a very prominent market center, and many winding small roads that led off from it. He’d wandered through a number of them the day before, but not at night. The town, he’d been told by one of his friends before he’d left, had a pretty vibrant night life, so he’s excited to see how different the area is at night. He misses, as he steps off the path and onto the road into the city, the flash of a face moving from behind a tree to his left and into the shadows of the nearest building.

 

He buys something to eat from a brightly lit stall close to where he enters, and then moves off down toward the center where there’s a fountain in the center of a small green area for him to sit by. He’s eating quietly for a few moments, just a little off from a crowd of people that seem to be staying closer to the lighted areas of the fountain park, before he feels someone approach.

 

He looks up from his meal as someone sits on the opposite edge of the bench and is rewarded with the sight of a young man that looked to be about his own age. He sends the man a bright smile and a nod, before looking back at his food. The man is horribly good-looking, and he had to force himself to look away before he ended up staring. He continues eating in silence for a few more minutes, before the feeling of being stared at starts to eat away at his resolve.

 

He’s about to say something to the young man (cute or not, staring is  _ rude _ ), but he’s beaten to it.

 

“You are not from around here.” The young man says, and Daesung gives him a stark look of confusion. “I mean,” The man says, and even though it’s clear he’s fumbling, he doesn’t sound awkward at all doing it. “You are clearly not from around here if you’re willingly sitting out here in the dark.”

 

Daesung’s eyebrows furrow down in confusion for a second. He lets his eyes wander the small expanse of the area around the fountain, and can count at least 10 people in the immediate area. Sure, maybe they were all closer to the well-lit section then they were to where he is seated, but it’s not really that big of a difference.

 

“There are plenty of people sitting out here in the dark.” He says incredulously, and the man smiles a little secretively at him.

 

“If you say so.” He murmurs, and Daesung notes that the man’s voice has a strange sound to it; it’s almost an accent but not one that he can place.

 

Daesung takes in a deep breath and purses his lips, the other man’s eyes flick down to Daesung’s lips when he does so and he suddenly feels a rush of heat starting at his neck. He fights down the blush and looks away toward the fountain. “Why, may I ask” he starts, his eyes following the people on the other side of the fountain. “Does no one from here sit in the dark?”

 

The other man grins, but Daesung is only looking out of the corner of his eye. “It’s not very safe in the dark.” He murmurs, and the response sends a shiver of anticipation down Daesung’s spine. 

 

He scoffs, though, and turns to look at the man, an eyebrow raised. “It’s not safe in the dark  _ anywhere _ . I highly doubt the difference between this bench and the ones on the other side of the fountain is really very much.”

 

The man nods at him, his eyes never blinking as he stares at him. Suddenly, and as though without even the slightest movement, the man is directly next to him; his hand ghosting along Daesung’s jawline. “It might not look like much...but the distance is quite remarkable when you think about it.” He whispers.

 

The man is gone, suddenly, and Daesung is left wondering for a moment if he’d just imagined the whole thing. He doesn’t, however, waste much time in thinking it over before moving from his bench away from people to the edge of the fountain closest to the light. His sense of adventure is rather severely dampened for the evening by the encounter, and he makes his way to his hotel room rather sooner than he’d hoped.

 

He sits on his bed for a moment, still a little shaken, before he shakes his head and and pulls out his phone to check on the history of the town; if it  _ was _ true that people shied away from the dark here, he’d like to know why.

 

He falls asleep 4 hours later with more questions than answers and no clear direction, except the library. He’d visit the library tomorrow; he’s almost run out of things to do to occupy his time anyway.

***

 

It’s darker than it had been when Daesung was sitting on the bench by the fountain, but Youngbae finds the whole thing infinitely more comforting than the shadows he’d been passing through earlier. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, before turning to look up at the hotel that he knew Daesung was staying in.

 

If circumstances were different, Youngbae thinks as he gazes calmly up at the window he’s almost certain Daesung is behind, he would have asked the man’s name and had a real conversation with him. That isn’t how it works anymore, however. Not in a very long time:  _ he’s always so thirsty _ .. No, now he grabbed names from thin air and moved as though time and distance meant very little (they really didn’t, not for him, not anymore).

 

He sighs again and considers his options. He could climb up the side of the building and try to convince Daesung to let him in, or he could give up on Daesung for tonight and find someone else to slake his thirst before trying again with Daesung the following night. He wouldn’t be giving up on Daesung any time soon, he muses as his eyes remain glued to the window. 

 

It’s almost 3am, and there are very few people out for him to feed on. 

 

Daesung seems fairly cautious, however, so Youngbae decides to retreat for the moment and see if he can come up with a better plan. He has time, he thinks as he tilts his head to the side considering, he doesn’t need to eat tonight. He grins to himself, and then blends into the alleyway behind him and disappears back toward the center of town.

***

 

The library is small but stuffed to the rafters with books and newspapers. The front is all new and modern and there are plenty of students sitting around the tables and computer stands. Daesung smiles as he looks around and then makes his way toward the ‘records’ section. He’d probably have an easier time finding the information that he wants if he just asked someone, but he feels a little embarrassed about looking for old legends, so he refrains and heads down to where the librarian kindly points him.

 

The records section is in the back of the library, down a short flight of stairs. It’s a surprisingly large room that has no windows that Daesung can discern. There are shelves along two of the walls, and they tower above him to the ceiling. There are tall, sliding ladders propped against them that Daesung hopes have been well-kept. The other two walls have tables with boxes of some sort on them that seem to hold the newspaper records. There is a small door half-hidden behind one of the tables, which Daesung finds a little weird. There are tables throughout the room, and they are all empty except one, where Daesung spies a  man sitting with his feet up on the seat beside him and a book open. 

 

There is something about this man, the face of whom he can’t see because of the angle and the book in front of his face, that makes Daesung a little anxious. He licks his lips and turns his eyes away toward the wall closest to the staircase. He’ll start over here, looking through the shelves for anything that he thinks may help, and hopefully by the time he gets around to the other side where the man is, he’ll be gone.

 

He makes it through one row, pulling each book out and looking at it carefully and then pushing it back into the correct spot on the shelf, before he notices the eyes on the back of his head. He grits his teeth and takes in a deep breath to calm himself and starts on the second row. There are interesting books on this row, all pertaining to city planning. They aren’t the oldest, however, and he keeps out the volumes he’s most interested in finding related information from further back in time on.

 

He’s half way through the third shelf when the eyes on the back of his head are replaced by a hand on his shoulder. He jumps, fumbling with the book in his hands, before a hand reaches forward and grabs the book. Daesung stands up, surreptitiously shaking the hand off his shoulder and grabbing the book out of the man’s hand at the same time. He mumbles a thank you, but doesn’t mean it, not really (it’s their fault anyway).

 

“What are you looking for?” The man asks, and Daesung looks up at the sound of his voice: it’s the man from last night.

 

Daesung blanches just a little, “I’m sorry?” He asks, his voice just a little wrong. He’d had the strange thought that the man didn’t leave the dark places that he had warned Daesung out of the night before.

 

The man chuckles, and Daesung’s forced to note that he’s just a little taller than the man, and that the man was, indeed, just as gorgeous as he’d remembered (an awful thing to note this close to someone). “You can call me Youngbae.” The man says, and Daesung feels himself holding out his hand to shake before he can really collect himself.

 

“Daesung.” He murmurs, and the man’s ( _ Youngbae’s _ ) eyes travel lingeringly down to his lips and then back up to his eyes.

 

“It’s a pleasure to officially meet you.” Youngbae says warmly, a smile crinkling up his perfect eyes and making his face even more impossibly attractive.

 

Daesung takes in a deep breath, pulling his hand back from Youngbae gently but firmly. “Yes.” He says, and then feels like kicking himself for not being more eloquent. He looks down at the book in his hand for a moment, before placing it back on the shelf.

 

“What are you looking for?” Youngbae asks again, and there’s an edge of excitement to his voice that makes Daesung feel just a little more at ease.

 

His reaction to Youngbae is silly anyway; it had been dark and he’s in a new town, of  _ course _ Youngbae’s forward behavior had seemed unsettling. He suddenly feels a little stupid for wanting to research the history of the place because of one silly conversation, but decides that maybe if he just asks, he can get what he wants. 

 

“I’m looking for information on the building of the town...the fountain...that stuff.” He shrugs a little, and Youngbae nods, his eyes trailing to the books on the table behind them.

 

“Are these not enough?” He asks, and Daesung bites his lip as he thinks.

 

“No, I wanted older. The fountain and park were already here when those were written.” he mutters, and looks down at the books. He misses the amused smile that crosses Youngbae’s face at the answer.

 

“I could help you…” He says, trailing off at the end. It’s got promise in it, and considering Youngbae had been the one who got him wanting to look this stuff up anyway…

 

“Yeah, alright.” Daesung says, his cheeks coloring a little. Youngbae gestures for him to sit at the table, and then follows suit, making Daesung feel like he’s in the presence of a gentleman; and also like he’s completely out of his league.

 

“I hadn’t expected anyone to come down here.” Youngbae says conversationally, and Daesung finds himself wondering  _ again _ what kind of accent Youngbae has. He’s clearly from the area, but he doesn’t sound like anyone else. “They all stay up at the front.” He adds, and Daesung nods.

 

“I’d noticed that.” He agrees, before reaching forward and unstacking the books so that he can have something to do with his eyes and hands (he can’t stare, don’t stare, staring is  _ rude _ ).

 

Youngbae smiles a little secretively down at him, and Daesung looks up in time to catch it.

 

“What did you want to know?” He asks. Daesung notices, because he can’t really stop himself from looking, that Youngbae is leaning back in his chair in a way that his mind wants to describe as  _ lounging _ but looks far too regal for that word.

 

Daesung shakes his head and looks down at the books to keep his mind on track. “Why was the fountain built? The park in the center of the town...it’s just strange for a small town like this to have a park like that at its center.”

 

Youngbae nods, but Daesung is refusing to look up, so he frowns. “Yes. Some might call it  _ unique _ .” He says, and it’s slow, and  _ drawled _ and the accent is really pronounced now.

 

Daesung sighs and shakes his head. “You told me last night that no one from the town strays into the dark areas. Is it just the park? Because most everywhere else was well-lit.”

 

Youngbae smiles, and it seems like the force of it is enough to pull Daesung’s eyes up from the table. “I did.” He says, and he sounds proud of himself; and like he thinks Daesung should be proud of him too. “And you listened very well.” It’s almost patronizing, but Daesung just kind of nods. 

 

“Well, it was dark, and you were being  _ very vague _ .” He says, forcing himself to sit up and feel the anger he’d felt the night before at having his good evening ruined. The anger kept him grounded and less likely to look away.

 

Youngbae shrugs, a little carelessly, and smiles again. Daesung notes that the smiles Youngbae provides aren't wide and toothy, they're more small and mysterious.

 

“The park wasn't  _ built  _ so much as built around.” Youngbae says, and he sounds very scholarly: Daesung sits up straighter to focus. “The fountain was the first thing to be fully built in the area. It was considered a  _ boundary _ and since being built, there have always been lights on the town side and nothing on the park side of it.” 

 

Daesung bites his lip in thought, and then tilts his head to the side. “Why?” He asks, and Youngbae gives him an indulgent smile, this time showing off more of his teeth (his  _ perfect, white, straight _ teeth).

 

“Do you want to hear a story?” He asks, instead of answering Daesung’s question.

 

“Will it answer my question?” Daesung returns, and Youngbae’s eyes light up in amusement.

 

“It may...if you believe it.” He allows, and Daesung nods for him to go ahead. “There is a legend that when the first people settled here, there were monsters hiding in the dark places covered by the trees and mountains.” Youngbae waves vaguely in the direction of the mountains to the east. “These  _ monsters _ would steal the settlers at night, and there was no way for them to protect themselves. One night, however, someone who had been taken came back. They weren’t the same, however, and they told their family, and the village at large, that they would never be the same.” 

 

“Were they a monster?” Daesung asks, unable to stop himself from interrupting. His hand flies up to cover his mouth once he realizes that he’s spoken, and Youngbae looks at him with restrained amusement for a moment, before shaking his head.

 

“He wasn’t the  _ same _ kind of monster, no.” He says, before looking at Daesung with a raised eyebrow, almost daring him to interrupt. Daesung nods encouragingly, and Youngbae looks off into the distance before starting again. “The returned villager told the group that had amassed to listen to him, that while he couldn’t return, and neither could many of the others who were still alive, they  _ could _ guarantee that the monsters that plagued them never bothered them again.”

 

He pauses, so Daesung decides that it’s okay to ask a question. “If they made sure the monsters never bothered them again then why…?”

 

Youngbae turns a smile on him, and shakes his head. “The wording is important, here. The man told them that the monsters that plagued them wouldn’t bother them again...not that  _ no monsters _ would plague them again.” He tilts his head to the side to gauge Daesung’s reaction, and then continues. “You see, when the villagers had been taken, some of them had changed into an  _ even worse _ kind of monster. This monster looked normal, for the most part, but couldn’t bear the light of the sun, one of the only traits they shared with the rest of the monsters. But the worst thing of all was their  _ hunger _ .”

 

The way he says the last word sends a shiver down Daesung’s spine. He feels, suddenly, as though he both needs to run away and stay exactly where he is. It takes him a moment, but then he shakes his head and looks at Youngbae. The man is sitting forward, now, his elbows on the table between them as he gazes at Daesung. It’s unnerving, as he hadn’t heard or seen the man move, and though he’d been  _ shocked _ into stillness, he’d still been able to  _ see _ .

 

“Vampires?” He asks, and he’s not quite sure how he’d put the whole thing together like that, but it’s the first thing that his brain is able to supply his mouth with, and so he goes with it.

 

Youngbae grins at him, his perfect teeth showing, and taps his finger against his nose. “Yes. They promised to rid the area of the unpredictable monsters while letting the settlers build up their town.” He’s speaking more quietly now, and Daesung takes in a deep breath through his nose to keep himself calm, and hopes that Youngbae doesn’t notice. “But the park needed to remain, and the fountain could be well-lit on one side to remind them of their continued dual existence.” He sits back a little and runs a hand through his styled back hair. “The vampires weren’t as numerous as the monsters had been, and didn’t feed quite as often, so after a while, the town let them pass into legend.”

 

Something in the way that is worded makes Daesung feel like there is something more to this. Like there is something that Youngbae knows and isn’t telling him. He looks away for a moment and around at the room, his mind trying to fill in the blanks from the story that would pertain to the present. It’s obvious to him that even though the  _ vampire _ part has probably been swept to the side by the modern people of the town, they still feel like there is danger in being out in an area that isn’t well-lit. They also haven’t ever added lamps to the park side of the fountain, so there must be a reason for that…

 

“You’re doing a lot of thinking.” Youngbae says softly, and Daesung looks up, startled, to find Youngbae standing beside him with his head tilted to the side and his eyes crinkled up in a happy smile. 

 

“How do you do that?” He asks, his mind forgetting (again) to ask permission to use his mouth.

 

Youngbae’s smile turns just a little menacing (were his teeth sharper than normal? Or is that a trick of the light), but he steps just a touch back. “I’m  _ naturally _ very quiet.” He says, his amusement apparent.

 

“Right...well.” Now Daesung is fumbling because he wants to ask more questions, but he also wants to be polite ( _ and he also wants to run his fingers through Youngbae’s hair _ ). “It’s getting close to noon, I’m going to go to lunch…” He trails off and fights the blush he feels moving up to his cheeks. “Would you like to come with me?” He asks, and almost kicks himself again because honestly he needs some space away from Youngbae to decide if he finds the man  _ menacing _ or  _ attractive _ (or both, honestly).

 

Youngbae backs up just a little bit more, but the smile remains on his face (it’s more _mysterious,_ now) as he shakes his head. “I’d love to, really, but I must remain here for a while longer.” He nods toward the table where he’d left his book, and Daesung follows the gesture, nodding in understanding. He’s both relieved and _horribly_ _disappointed_.

 

“Alright, well. I’ll see you around.” He says, wondering as he turns to gather the books and return them to their proper shelves if he really  _ would _ see Youngbae around.

 

“I do hope so.” Youngbae says, his eyes following Daesung as he puts the books away and walks out of the records section.

***

 

When Daesung walked into the Records section of the library, Youngbae became rather certain that the world was playing a joke on him. There was no way that  _ his  _ Daesung could have chosen that precise morning to come into the  _ Records _ section of the town library on his  _ vacation _ . 

 

When Daesung told him that he was looking for information on the town, most likely because of their meeting the night before, Youngbae wondered if there  _ was _ such a thing as a god and if that god was on his side (or against, really, because any information Daesung has can be used against him…).

 

He watches Daesung walk up the stairs and into the main library, and he contemplates staying there for a little while longer. He’s thirsty now, though. He’s been awake for too long and trying to do too much. He shakes his head and looks over at the book he’d abandoned earlier, and considers his options. He didn’t  _ really _ want to lie down, but if he didn’t then it would be difficult to control himself later when he went out to feed.

 

There wasn’t much to be lost by leaving the library now, however. He could even take the book with him, and he’d be able to finish reading whenever he wanted to; he could return it later. He returns his gaze to the space Daesung had recently vacated. He would need to be up at sundown, though, in order to find Daesung…

 

With barely a noticeable movement, Youngbae collects his book and then walks quickly to the door half-blocked by one of the tables against the wall. Pushing the table out of the way, he slips through the door, fixing the table and locking the door behind him as he leaves.

 

He doesn’t notice that Daesung had returned, having been gone only a scant minute or so before deciding to turn back to ask Youngbae the question niggling at the back of his head.

 

He doesn’t notice, weirdly, as Daesung watches him move faster than probable through the door.  And really, he’ll kick himself if he ever  _ does _ find out, because this is dangerous.

***

 

Daesung decides, after a couple of very deep and calming breaths, that he’s not going out that evening. In fact, he tells himself, he’s going to be back in his hotel room  _ before _ the sun can even think about going down. 

 

Which is why he’s back in the hotel by 4:00pm and is picking up his takeout order from the front lobby at 6:00pm. 

 

He presses himself into the comfortable chair in front of the desk in his room and closes his eyes for a moment. He needs a moment to slow the frantic beating of his heart, and to remind himself that he was most certainly safe  _ inside _ . He reassures himself silently that Youngbae hadn’t been anywhere near the lobby, and definitely didn’t know where he is staying, so he’s safe.

 

He’s safe from Youngbae, the vampire.

 

_ Youngbae is a vampire _ . 

 

He wants to laugh at how  _ ludicrous _ this whole thing is, but while he’s always held a healthy dose of skepticism in him, he can’t argue with the facts that his eyes coupled with the stories he’d heard provided. Youngbae is a vampire, and Daesung had been letting him draw him in with interesting words and his beautiful face.

 

He wants to be disgusted with himself for falling for it, but he’d spent quite some time since arriving back at his hotel that afternoon researching vampire legends. They’re notorious for mind tricks and seduction, and he really couldn’t be blamed for his reactions. It’s even possible that Youngbae wasn’t really as attractive as he seemed!

 

Daesung feels his heartbeat slow and he opens his eyes. Eating will also help, he decides firmly, opening the containers and setting about eating what he’d ordered. After he eats, he can watch some tv and go to bed. It’ll be an early night, but it’ll be a safe one.

 

He’s halfway done when there’s a knock on the window. He pauses, spoon in mouth, when he hears it, and hopes against hope that it doesn’t happen again. 

 

_ Knock. Knock. _

 

He doesn’t want to turn toward it, knowing that he’d left the curtains open, but he can’t really keep his curiosity at bay. He places the spoon down gently next to his food, and takes in a surreptitious breath (calming, calm is good). Once he’s steeled himself, he turns to the window.

 

Youngbae is truly one of the most attractive…. _ males _ Daesung has ever seen, and he tries to remember that the legends said he probably didn’t really look like this...but they’re  _ legends _ , and Daesung knows enough about people to know that they could have lied to make themselves feel better. He keeps his eyes trained on Youngbae, but doesn’t move toward the window. 

 

There’s a smile on Youngbae’s face, and Daesung watches it grow wider as Youngbae notes him watching. The man’s teeth were straight, white, and probably sharp as can get, but Daesung can’t see that because Youngbae doesn’t smile wide enough. His eyes pass quickly over the rest of Youngbae’s face: young, smooth, lightly tanned,  _ perfect _ . He takes a step forward, but then shakes his head and continues his perusal (Youngbae’s eyes narrow very subtly as he waits). His hair is shaved on the sides and longer in the middle, pushed back away from his face as though by constantly having his hand run through it (it’s probably soft, he’d love to do so himself).

 

He pulls his eyes away from Youngbae’s head and gives him a quick once-over, noting his broad shoulders and slim waist, accentuated by the simple shirt and jeans he’s wearing. He looks back up and notes that Youngbae’s face has taken on a look of practiced confusion. He wouldn’t have noticed how fake it was if he hadn’t  _ known _ .

 

He grits his teeth and considers turning away, but who knew how long Youngbae would stand there looking in on him. He could move closer and shut the curtains, but couldn’t Youngbae still get at his mind that way?

 

_ Let me in. _

 

Daesung closes his eyes briefly and tries to fight the want to open the window, but he can’t. He knows that he’s being  _ charmed _ but part of him really wants to know more…

 

He walks forward slowly, his eyes on Youngbae’s face as he does so, and reaches up to unlock the window. He’s surprised, however, when Youngbae doesn’t move even once it’s unlocked. He bites his lip and considers carefully: He couldn’t feel anything in his head.

 

Youngbae crosses his arms over his chest and Daesung has to remind himself that no matter how attractive the man is, he still likes to bite people (put like that, it really didn’t seem that bad). He blows out a deep sigh and reaches out, tugging the window up and all the way open.

 

“What do you want?” He snaps, and amusement races across Youngbae’s porcelain face.

 

“To talk to a potential friend.” He says with a shrug and a tilt of his head. 

 

Daesung scoffs, fighting not to turn his head away and roll his eyes. “Right, you know, normally one doesn’t climb up the side of a hotel to do so.”

 

Youngbae smirks, and Daesung is horribly disappointed by how attractive it is. “I’m unfortunately incapable of getting inside.” He says, and Daesung  _ does _ roll his eyes this time.

 

“Quite unfortunate for you, I imagine.” He says, crossing his arms over his chest and settling into a wide stance. Youngbae drags his eyes down from Daesung’s face and then back up in a way that makes him feel dirty and elated all at the same time.

 

“Especially now.” He says, his voice deeper than Daesung remembers it being just moments before.

 

“I don’t want you here.” Daesung says as strongly as he can muster, and Youngbae  _ laughs _ .

 

“You don’t mean that.” He says, his voice a seductive purr and Daesung feels himself trying to give in, but he takes a step back instead.

 

“Stop trying to control me.” He says, and a tremor passes almost unseen over Youngbae’s face.

 

Youngbae leans forward, his head brushing the edge of the open window. “Let me come in, and we can talk about this.” He says. There is no pull to his words...except to Daesung’s good nature.

 

He grinds his teeth a little and looks away from Youngbae. He doesn’t want to invite him in, but he doesn’t want to go out with him because that’s more dangerous, and he knows (somehow) that Youngbae won’t leave this alone.. He can feel Youngbae’s eyes on him, and he closes his own briefly.

 

“You can come in.” he mutters, barely above a whisper.

 

He opens his eyes to look at the window, and he’s momentarily disappointed to note that Youngbae isn’t there. His eyebrows dip down into a frown, as he tries to quickly assess what has happened.

 

“While I will freely admit to enjoying my current view..” Youngbae says, his voice dripping with disdain and allure. “I do actually prefer to look people in the eyes before I...partake.”

 

Daesung’s heart slams against his chest, and he takes a deep breath (maybe if he stays looking away…)

 

“Though I’d gladly make an exception for you.” Youngbae continues, and despite the subject matter it’s still very attractive. 

 

Daesung grits his teeth, clenches his fists at his sides, and turns around. Youngbae is sitting on the edge of the bed; his arms behind him holding him up. He’s looking at Daesung with a dangerous smirk and glittering eyes and Daesung fights to be able to breathe.

 

“I don’t want you to bite me.” He says thickly, and Youngbae chuckles. Daesung watches as Youngbae’s eyes close briefly while his head tips back.

 

“Not now, you don’t.” He whispers finally, turning his head to look at him properly. “But you will.”

 

Daesung scoffs, the sound is harsh and sudden after the deep sensual sound of Youngbae. The noise makes Youngbae sit up just a little, clearly startled. “Is that how it works for everyone, then? You just look pretty at them and they let you bite them?” He crosses his arms over his chest again, and feels some type of weird satisfaction when Youngbae’s eyes dip down to the bulge of his muscles.

 

“That’s the gist of it, yes.” Youngbae says, truthfully.

 

But there is something else there. Something that Daesung hadn’t seen before. He shifts his stance again, bringing his legs out a little wider (the movement makes him clench the muscles in his upper arms  _ accidentally _ ). Youngbae’s eyes follow the movements, snagging on Daesung’s biceps rather noticeably.

 

“I don’t think so, then.” Daesung says, and the words snap Youngbae out of his trance. But it’s too late now: Daesung  _ knows _ .

 

“You  _ don’t think so _ ?” Youngbae asks, clearly surprised.

 

Daesung hums, rocking back on his heels briefly before dropping his arms from across his chest and pulling out the desk chair to sit in. “No, I don’t. Because I don’t want you to bite me.”

 

Youngbae rolls his eyes, and it’s so childish that it makes Daesung smile. “That won’t stop me.” He says, as though Daesung were the dumbest thing alive.

 

“No? That’s too bad.” He says, reaching down beside him to grab his sweater. He pulls it on and lets out a sigh. “Surprisingly cool tonight, yeah?” He asks, but Youngbae isn’t listening because he’s too caught up in how Daesung’s arms move and the muscles shift.

 

_ You’re beautiful _ .

 

Daesung laughs, and it’s full and bright and it makes his eyes crinkle up. “You’re not going to get anything from me if you can’t even compliment me to my face.” He shakes his head and goes quiet for a second, watching Youngbae. “I could ban you from this room again,” he says, leaning forward (Youngbae’s eyes follow him closely. He’s practically drooling). “And leave tomorrow and you’d never see me again and you’d have to find someone else to play with.” 

 

Youngbae shakes his head, his face pulling itself into a frown of confusion (at himself or Daesung, he can’t tell). “I can find out where you live.” He says, but he’s not very certain of himself, and Daesung can hear it.

 

“Maybe, but why waste the effort?” He asks, and Youngbae scrunches up his nose in distaste. The expression makes Daesung chuckle lightly, which in turn causes Youngbae to pout.

 

“You’re supposed to fall at my feet.” He says, and Daesung tilts his head to the side and looks at him a little quizzically. “It’s supposed to be a  _ small challenge _ .” He grumbles and now Daesung is very confused.

 

“Have you never done this before?” He asks, a little incredulously (did he  _ look _ easy to seduce?).

 

Youngbae throws him a  _ miserable _ look. “If you’re asking if I’ve  _ eaten _ before, then yes, of  _ course _ I have.” He says, as though Daesung were the idiot here.

 

Daesung snorts, trying to hold back a laugh. “Clearly.” He says simply, and Youngbae rolls his eyes and stands up.

 

“I’ve just never…” He waves his hands at Daesung and then shakes his head. “I can make you stay.” He says, trying to switch the subject.

 

Daesung raises an eyebrow. “Hm, I’m sure you could, but where would be the fun in that?” He says, and he wills his heartbeat not to quicken at the implication. “I’m only here a few more days; it’ll not be easy to convince me to change my mind.” 

Youngbae looks at him, hard and unyielding, and then walks to the window. “You will, though.” He whispers, suddenly very serious again.

 

He really is very attractive, Daesung thinks as he watches Youngbae hesitate at the window. “You’re suddenly so sure?” He asks, and Youngbae’s eyes flick down to his mouth, which makes him smile.

 

Youngbae shakes his head, looking up and into Daesung’s eyes through half-lidded ones. “You’re different.” He says slowly, softly ( _ hungrily _ ). “You  _ will _ be mine.”

***

 

Youngbae doesn’t eat that night. He can’t. He feels the thirst rage within him and forces himself to focus on getting home.

 

It’s supposed to be so simple. It  _ is _ simple to get them to want you; to get humans to fall over themselves for you.  _ What had happened? _ He’d been  _ so close _ . He’d had Daesung  _ right there _ .

 

He snarls at himself, and stalks angrily down an alleyway. There isn’t supposed to be any  _ fight _ against him. How did Daesung  _ know _ ? This thought brings him to a full stop, and he glares out unseeingly at the world before him. Daesung  _ clearly _ knows that he is a vampire, but  _ how _ ? His story couldn’t possibly have given Daesung enough clues for that kind of conclusion.

 

He shakes his head in disgust and keeps moving. Daesung  _ will  _ be  _ his _ . The man is attracted to him, and he refuses to give up on this. He makes it to his room and stands in the center, looking around. He  _ needs _ Daesung, he thinks harshly, he  _ needs  _ the man almost more than he needs blood.

 

He’s thought about it before, shallowly, and it’s all he can think about  _ now _ : They were all  _ always the same _ . Brown hair, small, bright eyes...it’s what he dreamed of. It’s all his mind saw:  _ Daesung _ . Even before Daesung had stepped foot in that temple the day before, Youngbae had been dreaming about him. Daesung is everything.

 

Daesung is all he needs.

 

He can’t eat.  _ He’s so thirsty _ . He can’t eat because Daesung is what matters.  _ He needs Daesung. _

 

No one else can even  _ compare _ . 

 

_ He’s so  _ thirsty.

***

 

Daesung stays up late and wakes up late. He’s disappointed in himself for this, as it leaves him less time to be outside before the sun sets. He’d been foolish the night before; acting brave and unaffected through the fear that had held him there. He’d won, somehow buying himself time, but that didn’t mean he could count on Youngbae not trying to bite him for a third night in a row.  _ You let him into your room _ , his mind reminds him, and he groans and pulls the covers up over his face; he was  _ so dumb _ .

 

What’s done was done, however, and he needed to find a way to protect himself.

 

_ He could just go home _ .

 

He dismisses the thought completely, and pretends that the reason  _ why _ he doesn’t want to leave doesn’t have anything to do with Youngbae (who is a  _ vampire _ , mind). He pushes himself to get up and spend the rest of the daylight wandering the town and collecting anything that could protect him against a  _ vampire _ .

 

It’s just past dark out when he pushes open the door to his hotel room and bustles in with dinner and his day’s purchases. He hadn’t really been able to find anything to protect him, but he’d found some fun things to buy anyway, so he’d enjoyed the day as well he could. He’s barely a few steps in when a voice from the far side of the room stops him in his tracks. 

 

“Where have you  _ been _ ?” Youngbae asks, and he sounds a little more raw than Daesung remembers him sounding.

 

“Out, clearly.” He responds after a moment, wondering how he’d forgotten to shut the window before he left. “Why are you  _ here _ ?” He asks, and he can see Youngbae’s jaw work as he clenches his teeth.

 

“I’m  _ thirsty _ .” He says after a short moment, and Daesung smiles just a little at the petulant sound to his voice. Youngbae had his arms crossed over his chest and he’s leaning against the windowsill.

 

“There’s water in the fridge.” Daesung returns, and Youngbae glowers at him. Daesung smiles brightly at him, however, and moves to place his food on the desk and then his other bags next to the dresser; Youngbae’s eyes following him the whole time.

 

“Water isn’t what I need.” He says finally, and Daesung looks up at him from the bags he’d deposited on the floor. “You  _ know _ what I need.” He adds when Daesung doesn’t seem ready to respond. “I don’t know  _ how _ you know, but you  _ do _ .”

 

Daesung almost likes this version of Youngbae  _ more _ than the smooth-talking version he’d originally met. Petulant was a good look on Youngbae, and he appreciated the chance to see it. “ _ Do  _ I know what you need?’ He asks, humming just a bit in thought. “When someone says they’re thirsty, I generally imagine they want something to drink.” He moves away from the bags and sits down at the desk. “I happen to be hungry.” He says, pulling open the containers of food, the strong smell of garlic wafting up once the lid comes free. “So I’m going to eat.”

Truthfully, he hadn’t really thought about making sure that his dinner had garlic in it when he’d bought it: he’d just been hungry and the garlic bread really called to him. Youngbae’s reaction is worth it, though, so he wishes he could take full credit for it.

 

The second the smell moves past Daesung and reaches Youngbae, the vampire growls softly and moves away from the window. Daesung wouldn’t have noticed that Youngbae had moved if it weren’t for the fact that in trying to move as quickly as possible, he tripped over the back of Daesung’s chair and fell onto the bed.

 

Daesung turns to watch as Youngbae slowly pulls himself upright, and then twists to sit on the bed, his head in his hands. “Are you okay?” he asks.

 

“I’m  _ so thirsty _ .” He says on a groan, and Daesung can feel the desperation rock through his own body at the admission.

 

“Go eat, then.” Daesung says, and only feels a little guilty that he’s suggesting Youngbae go out and bite some  _ other _ person. Youngbae looks up at him, incredulous.

 

“I  _ can’t _ .” He says, voice straining and perfect face a whole lot paler than Daesung remembers it being the night before. “It’s you or  _ nothing _ .” He murmurs, his eyes falling longingly onto Daesung’s exposed throat.

 

Daesung presses his lips together firmly, in both disapproval and thought, and then shrugs. He turns back to his food and brings a mouthful up and into his mouth, turning back to Youngbae after a couple more bites. “That’s very dramatic.” He says into the silence, and Youngbae’s eyes move very slowly up from his neck to his eyes.

 

“It’s true.” He says, and Daesung believes him, for some reason.

 

It only hurts a little to think that he’s purposefully starving this beautiful creature. The rest of him remembers that vampires tend toward the killing and the deception, so it’s not really that bad. It also helps to imagine that maybe Youngbae will be able to find someone else to fixate on.

 

“Why?” He asks, and Youngbae whimpers almost imperceptibly. He’s eating while watching Youngbae, and it’s almost amusing that the act of putting food in his mouth upsets Youngbae as much as it clearly does.

 

“It’s…” He pauses and makes a noise very much like a growl in the back of his throat. “Why are you  _ eating _ garlic?” He asks, disgust obvious in his tone.

 

“Because it was the first restaurant I passed on my way back, and it smelled really good.” He says, popping a piece of the garlic bread into his mouth. Youngbae winces and his eyes return to Daesung’s throat.

 

He seems to think for a second before answering. “I want...I dream about you.” The pull in Youngbae’s voice is back, and Daesung wonders if he’s doing it consciously now. “I’m not as strong as I should be.” He bites his lip, his eye never trailing down from Daesung’s throat to his arm and then up to his lips and his eyes.

 

The look of longing on Youngbae’s face is almost enough to make Daesung put down his fork and kneel in front of the man to pull him into a hug. But he knows better; Youngbae hasn’t earned his trust or his blood.  _ He has to earn it now? It’s up for the taking? _ He ignores his thoughts and focuses on Youngbae, who really does look  _ much worse _ than when Daesung had first met him.

 

“You look ill, maybe you  _ should _ go find something to eat.” He says, and Youngbae blinks slowly.

 

“I’m not sure if you heard what I said or not, but I  _ can’t _ .”

 

“Having dreams about me just means your mind is unimaginative.” Daesung retorts quickly, finishing off his dinner and throwing it away.

 

“You don’t understand.” Youngbae says, leaning back until he’s lying down on the bed with his arm over his face. 

 

He looks good there. Short and small enough not to take up too much room, broad-shouldered and well-muscled enough to be breathtaking. Daesung rolls his eyes at himself. “Of course I don’t understand, you won’t explain.” He says, taking note of how amusing it truly was to be having such a childish argument with a  _ vampire _ .

 

“I can’t.” He says, and Daesung sighs.

 

“Alright. You just lie there like a child, then.” He murmurs, pushing up from his seat and walking past the bed to the bathroom to wash his hands. If he keeps playing it cool, he can ignore the fact that he finds Youngbae horribly attractive.

 

“What are you doing in there?” Youngbae asks loudly, the smooth quality of his voice that Daesung had liked so much gone and replaced with a rough parched sound.

 

Daesung leans out the doorway and raises an eyebrow at Youngbae (sitting up again and staring at him). “I was washing my hands.” He says flatly, and Youngbae pouts at him. “It’s not like you were alone. You’re also not stuck here. You can leave at  _ any _ time. I won’t mind.”

 

Youngbae’s pout turns into a glare. “I  _ would _ leave, but I  _ can’t _ because I’m  _ hungry _ .” He says, and Daesung does actually feel bad for him.

 

“I still don’t see why you can’t just find someone else.” He says, leaving the bathroom to cross back to his desk chair. “You had dreams, and you...want only me?”

 

Youngbae rolls his eyes and turns to keep his eyes on Daesung. “I don’t  _ want  _ you, that’s  easy to deal with. I  _ need _ you. Only you.” He groans again and tilts his head back. This gives Daesung a good view of Youngbae’s long neck and defined jaw. His mouth is open, and Daesung notes that the teeth are, indeed, elongated at the canines.

 

“You should leave.” Daesung says softly, his eyes very intent on Youngbae’s face. He’s considering doing something bad, and maybe if Youngbae leaves he’ll get his act together and  _ not _ .

 

Youngbae tilts his head up, considering Daesung, before his eyes fall almost shut and he grins. “Do you really want me to?” He asks, his voice falling back toward that seductive smooth ease of before, but it can’t quite reach it (it’s gravelly and almost  _ more _ attractive).

 

Daesung takes in a deep breath, his eyes locked on Youngbae. He doesn’t want Youngbae to leave. Despite the petulance, he actually enjoys Youngbae’s company ( _ and his body _ ). He gives himself a mental shake; if he is still willing to make a bad decision tomorrow….

 

“Yes...no. But you should. You should leave.” He says, and Youngbae watches him for a couple of beats, his eyes unreadable but his mouth still grinning.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” He murmurs, standing up slowly and exiting through the window.

 

Daesung stands there for a few moments, his heart pounding and his breathing suddenly labored:  _ What are you doing? _

 

One night. One night of whining and a lack of mind games and Daesung is willing to give in.

 

_ He’s screwed _ .

***

 

Tomorrow.

 

_ Tomorrow he can feed _ .

 

It’s all that keeps him moving as he stumbles down the street. As a rule, Youngbae didn’t eat often. He didn’t really need to, honestly, so it really wasn’t a  _ rule _ . But Youngbae had always been disciplined, and he thrived on his ability to push and prove himself. 

Seven days was a long time, though. Maybe he  _ should _ have eaten that night that he spoke with Daesung for the first time.  _ Who are you kidding? Once you’d seen him, there  _ was _ nobody else. _

 

He could make it, though. He could make it to tomorrow and he could  _ wait patiently _ for Daesung to say  _ yes. _ Because that’s what he wants. All Youngbae wants is for Daesung to say yes and he’ll be free. Once Daesung says  _ yes _ , he’ll never be thirsty again.

 

_ Never again _

 

_ Tomorrow _ .

***

 

Daesung notes, as he’s walking around the town that day, that there are 13 shops that sell, or have a name related to, garlic. There were garlic infused oils, straight garlic, pasta sauce, garlic shaped plates, t-shirts with large talking garlic cartoons on them...It was amusing, to say the least, but he’s surprised he hadn’t noticed it before.

 

Should he buy some garlic? The local food was liberally seasoned with it, which is funny to him. Would that be enough to deter Youngbae?  _ Did he want to deter Youngbae? _ Daesung shakes his head. He didn’t want to deter Youngbae, he wants Youngbae far more than he should, and while he’s a little apprehensive...he’s not mad at himself for being willing to give in to Youngbae.

 

It’s a little later when he returns to his hotel room than it was when he’d returned the night before. To calm his nerves (or delay the inevitable) he’d decided to sit down and eat, instead of bringing the food back to his room. He didn’t want to eat in front of Youngbae again, if the vampire was already there.

 

The room seems empty when he pushes open the door, and while he feels a little thrum of disappointment, he shrugs it off. He closes the door and turns to walk all the way into the room, and is surprised to see Youngbae standing directly in front of him

 

“Where were you?” He asks, his eyes glittering as they bore into Daesung.

 

“I was eating dinner.” Daesung says, a small amount of apprehension making his heart start to hammer against his chest. He eyes dart away from Youngbae’s and toward the room at large before returning to Youngbae’s face. 

 

“Am I scaring you?” Youngbae asks after a short few beats of silence. He’s still as a statue with his eyes locked on a point at the base of Daesung’s throat.  _ His pulse _ .

 

“You surprised me.” He manages after a moment, and Youngbae’s eyes trail up to Daesung’s and then he nods slowly. He hesitates for a moment, but then backs away and Daesung moves the rest of the way into the room. 

 

He feels awkward now. He wants Youngbae to try and be suave, to maybe bring in a little seduction; because he wants it, but you can’t really just turn to someone and say ‘ _ bite me _ ’, can you?

 

He’s saved from these  questions by a hand on his shoulder that travels down to his hand, pulling him firmly toward the bed and away from his thoughts. Youngbae pushes Daesung around to sit on the bed, and then stands before him.

 

His eyes are black and glittering with barely contained excitement and  _ hunger _ . His hand is still clutching Daesung’s, and Daesung is really rather thankful for that.

 

“You are  _ beautiful _ .” Youngbae breathes, his voice holding a note of calm seduction. It pulls Daesung in. It’s not as strong as before but it’s  _ enough _ . He reaches up with his free hand to touch Youngbae’s face, and tilts his head to the side.

 

“You’ve looked better.” He murmurs, and Youngbae chuckles, deep and dark and alluring.

 

“I will look better soon.” He says, leaning forward. He presses in so that his face is against Daesung’s and his mouth is at Daesung’s ear. “You will  _ make me better _ .” He says, soft and tantalizing and just a little commanding.

 

Daesung shivers and his breath catches in his throat. This is what he wanted, he reminds himself firmly. He wants Youngbae pressed against him just as much as he’s ever wanted anything in his life. 

 

Youngbae’s mouth travels down from Daesung’s ear, connecting lightly with Daesung’s throat all the way to the base, where he pauses, his hand leaving Daesung’s to thread into his hair. “Do you want this?” He murmurs, and Daesung notes (rather jarringly) that there is no breath leaving Youngbae’s mouth.

 

“Yes.” He says.

 

Youngbae smiles against his pulse, and then lets his tongue lick a stripe across it. “Are you ready?” He whispers, and Daesung nods mutely. 

 

The sting of the bite is tempered by the sharp tug to his hair. Youngbae groans into it, his body pressing forward as his mouth pushes against the bite. Daesung’s hands come up and one of them grabs at Youngbae’s tight shirt while the other digs into Youngbae’s neck. They lie back and Daesung feels tingly and light and all sorts of feelings he’d never have associated with being drained by a vampire.

 

Should he stop him? Is there a point where Youngbae should stop? 

_ Shhh, Daesung. _

 

The voice is soft and reassuring in his head, and Daesung rolls his body up against Youngbae’s, causing the vampire to hiss and pull his mouth away from his throat. He kisses at the wound, and licks the remaining blood from Daesung’s skin, before trailing kisses up to Daesung’s mouth. His lips are parted and Youngbae nips at the lower one, trying to pull Daesung’s attention away from the backs of his eyelids.

 

“Look at me.” He whispers, commanding and caring and alluring. Daesung’s eyes open slowly, his breathing is harsh and he’s a little dizzy. 

 

“Youngbae?” His voice is shaky and breathy, but the vampire above him looks calm and ethereal and  _ gorgeous _ .

 

“Shhh, Daesung.” He murmurs, pressing a kiss to Daesung’s lips. “I’m here.” He says, leaning back to watch a smile spread across Daesung’s face. 

***

 

Youngbae watches Daesung sleep, his face soft and serene-looking against the pillow. He could stay here for a little while longer, he thinks, his fingers hovering over Daesung’s hand. It wouldn’t be sunup for a few more hours yet, so he could stay.

 

Daesung sighs and shifts, his face turning to face Youngbae. 

 

He raises his hand up to brush some hair out of Daesung’s face, and feels his own heart clench. He stands up and pulls the curtains closed tightly, and then returns to the bed. He looks down at Daesung for a moment longer, before he lays down beside him, pushing his face into the curve of Daesung’s neck, and throwing an arm over the man.

 

He could stay here a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this was awful.


End file.
